The Queen
by Nea Poulain
Summary: She doesn't want to be only "queen", she wants to be The Queen, the only one. / Translate from spanish
1. Rumours

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to George R. R. Martin and HBO

**Rumours**

* * *

Loras promised her a crown with a smile in his face, and he only gave her a husband who refuses to take her virginity and a lot of rumours which spread behind them. She hears all, and she also ignores the gossips. She walks upright, like a queen. But the queen has no crown, only a campsite. Nobody recognizes the queen as a queen, meanwhile the Lannister lion are still behind her son, that blode boy, who is the only king who sits in the iron throne. The queen is a queen only because Renly Baratheon says he is the king of Westeros; however, he has all everything against him, except the numbers.

Furtthermore, Margaery knows —because that King of thinhs are always known and, what's more, her grandmother, Olenna, had told her— how difficult is her husband wins the war. She heard Olenna said that Renly was useless before the septon proclaimed Renly and Margaery are husband and wife, and the crowd acclaimed her, the beautiful daughter of Mace Tyrell, who got married in a war camp, instead of in a septo.

Margaery knows that Renly are going to lost the war, although she said nothing, because she doesn't want to injure Loras, who has all his hope on the youngest Baratheron, also the least experienced. Renly doesn't know anything about battles and wars, he only knows about tournaments; Renly doesn't know about women, only about men; Renly doesn't know how to govern, he only know how to impress people.

The queen doesn't want to be queen only in her husband's campsite, the queen wants to be queen of all Westeros. And, moreover, she wants to be The Queen, the only one. She doesn't want that Selyse Florent be queen, neither Sansa Stark. She desires the power, for her house, for herself. She wants the crown, the real one, and not only rumours about her marriage legitimacy which spread in the war camp.

* * *

_Translate - September 4, 2013_

_Nea Poulain_


	2. The Game

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to George R. R. Martin and HBO.

* * *

**The Game**

* * *

Margaery knows the game better than her brother, altough not so good like her grandma, and she knows the risks of entering in the extremely protected lion's guard. But the Tyrell's entered by the biggest door, with the promise of marry her with that blonde boy, not so handsome, with that blue eyes that sometimes spark with a cruel blink. Her grandma, Olenna, has interests on find out who exactly is that boy. But she have already said that Joffrey looks like an idiot, a Lannister who cannot compete with his grandfather intelligence.

To Margaery, Joffrey doesn't matters. She knows that she is completely able to manage his threads like Sansa Stark can't. Margaery knows a lot of things about men, even though she only was the wife of the king who is in love with Loras, her brother.

Margaery knows that men like King Joffrey are easy to dazzle, specially with beauty, better if the beauty flatters them. She knows that man like him want to be adore and feared, all at the same time. She knows that man like him, loves to terrify the ones who looks lower than tem, ones who let others humiliate them —_like Sansa Stark_, she remebers—. She knows how to manage a man like the King, although Olenna, her grandma, are worry.

Margaery knows that she shouldn't contradict him, that she has to make him look bigger than he really is, even thogh he is just a little boy who takes cover under her mother dresses. And the queen, her mother, are afraid because Margaery is more beautiful, and younger. The future queen of all Westeros knows how to manage her future husband, although Lady Olenna insists that her granddaughter marry that psychopath.

Margaery smiles when she hears her grandmother talking, because sometimes, she guesses what thought is in Olenna's mind. She knows the game she is playing, like another piece moving on the board and she knows that the only thing she has to do is to show to the King she is not weak, like Sansa Stark.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


End file.
